Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Fanficaholics Anon
Summary: On a typical hunt, Edward stumbles across a small gray wolf, but was it really an animal's thoughts he was hearing or something else? And who is the girl he meets at the Forks Annual Carnival, and why does she smell like his wolf?


**Title:** Total Eclipse of the Heart Glee style

**Penname(s):**

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing(s):** Leah and Edward

**Picture #:** 36

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Twilight belongs to SM. Glee's version of Total Eclipse of the Heart inspired the title.

**Summary:** On a typical hunt, Edward stumbles across a small gray wolf, but was it really an animal's thoughts he was hearing or something else? And who is the girl he meets at the Forks Annual Carnival, and why does she smell like his wolf?

**Submitted for the 100 Pictures—An Anon Fanfic Competition**

**Please check out the other entries here:** http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/100_Pictures_An_Anon_Fanfic_Competition_Entries/83603/

Prologue

I felt it; the wind in my hair as I ran through the forest. I loved the times when it was just me and no one else; especially time away from my family. It's nice just to have my own thoughts, daydreams, and fantasies. I knew they all meant well, but of late, whenever I listened in on their thoughts, it always seemed to be about me and Bella.

"How can he stand to be with a human? It's beneath us."

"Oh my God, I can smell her on him. How am I supposed to stay in control if she is always around?"

"Oh! I'm just so happy Edward finally has someone, even if she is human. He's been so lonely."

Being out on the hunt with no one else's thoughts but my own is what I needed. At least I couldn't hear the animals. That was the reason I came back to our "vegetarian" lifestyle after my time away from the family. My ability to hear my victims' thoughts only made me feel more like a monster, even though they themselves were nothing but thieves, murderers and rapists.

I'd been out in the woods for almost an hour and there was... nothing.

As I made my way around an old oak I was hit with the most delicious scent; it smelled even better than Bella. I was intrigued, and broke out into a full sprint, and ran along the edge of a wide river. As I got closer to what sounded like a small waterfall I saw a small, gray, female wolf.

I crouched low, getting ready to pounce when I heard…

"Oh God... this feels heavenly. I needed to bathe; I'm so filthy."

I stumbled backward. There's no way I just heard that! I can't hear animals' thoughts!

"What was that sound? I need to leave and head back to the pack."

By the time I regained my bearings and retraced the scent, it was too late. She was long gone and I was left wondering what, or who that wolf was?

Chapter 1

A Night to Remember

"God, Edward I'm so hungry," Bella complained as she pulled me away from my family and toward the hot-dog stand at the annual town carnival.

"Yes, can I please have two large hot-dogs with sauerkraut, garlic and onions."

Seriously, if she thought I was going to kiss her after eating that gastronomic monstrosity, she had another thing coming.

"This is so good, Edward," she said around a mouthful of food.

Maybe she was right, because then I smelled the most mouth-watering scent. It smelled familiar but different; richer. I turn towards the scent as two girls, who appeared to be from the Quileute reservation, walked towards the hot-dog stand.

Time seemed to stand still as I locked eyes with one of the girls. She was so beautiful, with golden copper skin and captivating green eyes. She was mesmerizing to me, even though she looked at me as if I was just another random guy who thought she was hot.

"God, I hate dudes like that. He has a girlfriend, but there he is, staring at me like I'm something to eat. Come on, Emily, let's go already! I need to get back to Sam," her thoughts screamed.

Her name was Leah Clearwater and she was the daughter of the chief of her tribe. I could hear it from the thoughts of her cousin, Emily, and the thoughts of the very large guys that were approaching us.

"Lee Lee, are you and Emily ready? The guys want to hit the arcade," said a tall, muscular native with a long, black mane cascading down his back.

"Yes, Sweetie but can we head over to the tilt-a-whirl first?" Leah asked, as she grabbed his hand and proceeded to rub circles on the back of it with her thumb.

"Uh." Bella and Emily groaned in unison. Everyone turned their heads in time to see them both curl over in pain. I leaned over Bella just as my sister Alice came rushing over to us.

"Edward, it's my stomach. I need to go home," Bella cried.

I could just barely make out Emily saying the same thing to her companions. I was torn. Ever since that day in the woods I had been searching for that scent, for that wolf, and now here I was next to a scent that was even stronger than that one.

"I'll take you Bella," Alice whispered as she winked at me, "I'm sure you don't want Edward to see you like this. What if you throw up?" Alice was a genius. For some weird reason Bella couldn't stand for me to see her during her worst human moments.

Bella and Alice headed off and I turned, coming face to face with an angry looking Leah and an amused Sam.

"Lee Lee, you know I would stay if I could, but I can't send Emily back with Paul or Jacob. They will only leave her and come right back, plus I don't want you to miss out." He smiled as he cupped her cheek. "I know how much you look forward to this every year."

"I'm so sorry Leah. Really, I can get myself home, I don't want to ruin your date," Emily moaned as she clutched her stomach.

"I can't allow her to do that. I just wish she wasn't sick. The guys are going to abandon me as soon as Sam leaves and then I'm going to be alone." I heard her sigh.

"No, Emily, you need someone to take you," she said with resignation. Hugging Sam close, Leah stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. "Okay, just take care of my cousin and we will be home in a few."

They said their goodbyes as I watched from the sidelines. Leah was right. As soon as Sam was out of sight the three guys they were with ran off, yelling and laughing about playing laser tag and that they would see her again in a few hours. With Bella gone, it enabled me to devote my attention to the amazing smelling creature before me.

She was magnificent with her shoulder length brown hair and strong muscular legs. She was wearing a pair of Daisy Duke shorts and I was so caught up in her beauty and scent, that I didn't realize that she had noticed my staring, and she was glaring at me in return.

"Excuse me, are you looking at my ass?" she growled, and it was like music to my ears.

Who was this girl and how did it come to be that I'd never seen her before?

"Hey, I ask you question perv!" I had to keep it cool and not act as shocked as I felt.

"Oh, no, I just wanted to ask if your friend was okay. I saw that she became sick, just like my sister's friend."

Why did I call Bella that? She is my girlfriend. Why didn't I say that?

"I'm sorry. I'm sure Emily's going to be okay. My boyfriend, Sam, is taking her home. It seems that Carney food doesn't really agree with her." She sounded sad that her boyfriend wasn't with her, but I decided to make it my mission for the night to make her laugh and to see her smile.

"I'm Leah and you are?" She extended her right hand in a form of greeting and acceptance.

"I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you Leah." I smiled and grabbed her hand. She was so warm. Warmer than most humans, and she definitely wasn't running a fever. I would've remembered that type of body temperature from my time as a medical intern.

"This guy seems nice and it looks like his sister and her friend just left him here alone. Maybe we could hang? If he tries anything, I think I could take him." She had an inner monologue going on in her mind, debating about me and the rest of the night.

"So, Edward, how do you feel about the tilt-a-whirl?" She crouched down to tie her shoe string and the wind kicked at the right moment to send a gust of her bewitching scent towards me.

I stuttered, "it's m-my f-favorite ride at the carnival."

We headed towards the ride that she had been thinking about for the past few weeks, according to her thoughts. The line was long and it seemed as if we were the only ones of our age group waiting.

"Eddie-boy, besides the sister, do you have any other siblings?" asked Leah, as she half turned to gauge my response.

"I have two brothers and another sister, all older than me. And you?"

"The little dweeb with the Mohawk and Muse tee from earlier... that's Seth my one and only baby brother." She smiled as thoughts of the two of them running out the back door of their grandmother's house, with two large slices of stolen apple pie, flashed in her mind.

"Aw, that's sweet!" I cooed.

"What's sweet?"

Crap! I hadn't meant to say that out loud. "That you love your baby brother," I teased.

"Whatever. We're up next so let's do this," she screamed, with a fist pump in the air.

After that it was just continuous screaming and laughing as Leah gave a running commentary of all the "little whiners" and "Barbie's" in their individual spinning car seats. I never knew that making fun of peoples facial expressions, as their bodies jerked from side to side, could be so much fun and yet so painful. Every time our car would move, I would get a hefty whiff of Leah's savory scent and then the venom would start to pool into my mouth. I was swallowing so often that after a while Leah turned her head to look at me.

"Man, I hope he isn't getting sick, too. I'm having so much fun!" she thought.

"Well, where to next?" I asked as we exited the ride.

She grabbed my hand and we hit up a few more rides: the bumper cars, merry-go-round and roller-coaster, before heading to our final attraction of the night.

After waiting in line for almost an hour, and learning almost everything a person would possibly tell a complete stranger, we finally climbed into the too small seat of the ferris wheel. All night long I had endured her otherworldly scent. Even though we had shared the same seat at the tilt-a-whirl, we hadn't been so close, and on the coaster we'd ended up seated with different people. I stretched my arm up before the ferris wheel started to move.

"Oh no! Please tell me he's not about to pull a totally cliché move?"

I don't know what I'm doing. It's like her scent clouds my mind or something, and I can't think straight. She is beautiful, there is no denying that, but why do I feel so strongly for her?

Oh, I've been staring at her this whole time and now…

"Perfect! How typical that we would just have to stop right at the top of the Ferris wheel... Sam was supposed to be here... It's so romantic and it doesn't help that I'm here alone," Leah's thoughts lamented.

Apparently, it was her plan to end the night in this way with him. Lost in her fantasy, I leant forward.

I'm here Leah, and you're not alone... not anymore. I felt her breath on my tongue as I snaked it across my lips.

"Edward," she breathed out my name like a soft prayer, as our mutual thoughts rang out...

"What am I doing?"


End file.
